Immortality & Charms
by XxxBLACKinnocencexxX
Summary: An 11 year old Rune Flamel got a letter from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry telling her that she's a witch. She meets Al, Rose and Scorpius who really made a big impact in her life. What she doesn't know is the danger of who she really is.


**This is my first fan fiction of Harry Potter so please be kind to me :)  
>I actually haven't read the books.<br>THANK YOU FOR TRICIA who helped me a lot with the information about HP and editing :D  
>Please enjoy reading...<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter except my OCs.**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER ONE:<span>  
>"Are you kidding me? There's no such thing as Platform 9 and three-quarters." I looked again at my ticket and sighed.<p>

"Me first!" a brunette said and readied himself. He ran and he passed through the wall between the signs Platform 9 & 10.

"Whoa!" I was amazed by that kid who just passed through the wall like a ghost. Before he went through the wall, there was a little girl sitting on his cart. I approached her and asked, "Uhmm, is he your brother?" the girl nodded.

"Are you a family of witches & wizards?" The girl nodded again.

"Is that the way to Platform 9 and three-quarters?" I pointed to the wall in front of us.

"Mom! She's a witch, too! She needs help!" the little girl shouted to the woman a meter behind her. The woman came to me and said, "Why, hello there. Are you trying to find your way to Platform 9 and three-quarters?"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

"Come, dear. We'll help you but first," the woman looked behind her and shouted, "Harry! Enough of that, or Albus will be late!"

"We're coming!" the man said and assisted the boy (who I think is his son) with his cart and approached us. The man, noticing me, gestured towards me.

"Are you going to Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes, sir." I nodded my head as I responded.

"Very well, you should come with us. We, too, are on our way there." The man said flashing a smile while putting his hand on the shoulder of his son (the one he was talking to a while ago).

The man and boy readied their selves and ran pass through the wall. The woman approached me and readied herself. At first, I didn't know why but when I looked at her, she nodded and I already knew what that meant. I got hold of my cart and readied myself. The little girl was beside the woman and gave us reassurance that she won't go anywhere far from us. We all ran and to my surprise, I saw an enormous train and LOTS of people. I, then, separated from them but of course I said thank you before leaving. I made my way inside the train after I put my luggage away. I walked passed through many compartments but almost all of them are full. Luckily, I saw an empty compartment with no people yet inside. I sat down and tugged my ponytail out of my hair. Ah, this was relaxing.

"Al! Wait up!"

"Come on, I think I found an empty compartment!" a familiar voice said.

Suddenly, the door burst open. The boy with the darkest shade of hair and the greenest emerald eyes just stood there and tried to mutter something, "Uh, hello. Sorry if we're disturbing you but may we sit here? All of the compartments are full."

"Of course." I smiled and tried to make space for them.

"Oh, thank you." He said and called the person who was with him a while ago.

Then, a girl with the same shade of roses as her hair color standing confidently in front of the door greeted me with a, "Hi! Sorry to bother you. By the way, I'm Rose, Rose Weasley."

"No problem. Rune Flamel is the name." I smiled at her and she sat beside me.

"Hey, why don't you introduce yourself to her? I'm sure she doesn't want to be sitting with some stranger inside a compartment, don't you?" she said sarcastically as she looked at me.

"No, it's okay. It's al – "and I was cut off by him.

"Al, I'm Albus Potter. Hey, aren't you the one who asked directions a while ago? The one with braids in a ponytail…" he said as he touched his hair trying to show what my hair looked like. By the sight of this, I was unable to hold my laughter.

"What?" he said trying to hold his laughter.

"Yep, that's me. I'm Rune by the way." I held out my hand for a handshake. He held out his hand and smiled at me. And of course, I smiled at him, too.

"Oh, so you met at the train station a while ago… Well, he's my cousin and the son of the famous Harry Potter!" she grinned.

"Who?" I said dumbfounded by what she said.

"You don't KNOW?" Rose said questioningly. I nodded.

"ONLY, The most famous person who defeated Voldemort and along with him is his 2 friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Well, they're my parents. My mom says I got my love for studying from her." She chuckled as she said that to me.

"Alright, stop with the bragging," then he looked at me, "I hope this doesn't offend you but are you muggle-born?" I stopped and thought, not knowing about it.

"Al! Why did you ask that? You offended her! SEE." Rose told her cousin as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"No, it's not that. I'm just wondering what, you know, a muggle is?" they stared at me for a long time. Not until, Albus broke the silence.

"A muggle is a non-magic folk." Al said trying to make it easier for me to understand.

"Actually, my mom is a muggle-born witch. Her parents were both muggles." Rose said.

"Oh, i really don't know anything about it. You see, umm, I came from an orphanage so I have no idea. I don't know who my real parents are." I smiled reassuring them that I'm alright.

"Oh, I'm sorry… We didn't know." **(A/N: Guess who said this? XD)**

"It's alright. I don't think about it anymore. I just now look forward to the future and enjoy the time I have right now." I said as I looked out at the window.

We're outside of the train station right now. All I can see are green, GREEN! It was beautiful – how the trees were formed and all are surrounded by plants. We're traveling on a bridge that was able to let me see this beautiful scenery. I wonder how the school looks like from the outside and what more in the INSIDE. Ah, I'm beginning to feel very excited about this.

"Rune, what house do you think you are going to be?" Rose asked. Okay, another question that I am really clueless about.

"Umm, I don't know?"

"Merlin, don't tell me you don't know..." I smiled and nodded at the same time.

"Don't you remember what she told us a while ago?" Al trying to make Rose remember THAT so I won't tell it again to the anymore.

"Ah, right. I was beginning to forget that. I think you need some serious help about the wizardry world." Rose said as she began to clear her throat.

"There are 4 houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. In Gryffindor is where the brave at heart dwell. Those who are patient, just and loyal belong to Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw, where those of wit and learning go. And lastly, the people who values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness fit in to Slytherin. Each of the houses bears its founders name and these are Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Each house also has its own Quidditch team that competes in the Quidditch Cup. The greatest rivalries are between – "

"Rose, you can stop now. I think Rune gets it and our minds might be killed by your bloody speech." And with Al saying that, everyone broke into laughter.

"You REALLY do love to interrupt people when they're talking, right?" Rose said sarcastically. I laughed. I didn't mean to be rude, but it's just that it's fun being with friends.

"So, what house do you want to be?"

"I don't know. Any?" I said as I can't make up my mind.

"Wow, this is the first time I have heard a person that is fine with them to be sorted into Slytherin…" Rose exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Rune, you don't absolutely want to go to Slytherin. People say that there isn't anyone who goes out of Slytherin without being evil. An example is Voldemort. He came from Slytherin and not to mention, Mister Malfoy. In the old years, Uncle Harry was enemies with Draco Malfoy, father of Scorpius Malfoy." She explained to me and at the same time telling me that it was a bad idea to go to Slytherin.

And with that, the door of the compartment slid open. It revealed a boy that looks like the same age as us except, with golden blonde locks and seems to know Rose and Albus.

"Well, well. If it isn't Malfoy…" Rose said.

"Oh, so you're DRACO MALFOY!" I unconsciously slipped of my mouth, which was a very bad idea, I think. Instead, I was greeted by a surprised Malfoy and almost bursting into a laughter Rose and Al. They all laughed, including Malfoy. **(A/N: I have to admit, my OC is beginning to annoy me. Sorry Rune.)**

"I think you have the wrong person. That's my father, Draco Malfoy. I'm Scorpius Malfoy, his son." He said.

"Uhh, that's right. I forgot. I interchanged it." I said minimizing the tone of my voice because of the shame.

"Ah, may I join you here?" Scorpius asked.

"Sure." I smiled at him and he made way to the side of Albus.

"What?" an irritated Rose asked.

"Rose. I think you shouldn't think of Scorpius in that way. He's never done anything bad to us." Albus said.

"Oh, all right. BUT just because Al told me to."

"By the way, my name is Rose Weasley. Don't you forget it!" Rose said as she pointed her finger at his face.

"So you're a Weasley?" Scorpius said as his eyes widen.

"So what's it to you?"

"Then that means, you're Albus POTTER." He said as he faced Al.

"I'm really excited to see all the Potters and Weasleys. I hear a lot of them from my dad saying that these families are really courageous and not hesitant to help a person in need. My name is Scorpius Malfoy. You can call me Scorp." He said as he smiled. You could see from his face that he was really having fun. I knew it, he can't be bad.

"And I'm Rune Flamel by the way."

"Hmm… Flamel? Where have I heard that name?" Scorp said as he began to think.

"I must have heard it somewhere else."

"What have we been talking about again?" Rose said.

"The "which house would you want to be" thing..." I said in reply.

"I would like to be in Gryffindor – the same house my parents were, but James said I would most likely be in Slytherin. He always teases me with that." Al said while trying not to offend Scorp as he looked at him.

"Me? I'm fine with it. It's just that I think my parents expect me to be a Slytherin too since all of the family has been Slytherin for years," Scorp said as he looked at us with the it's-okay-it-doesn't-offend-me face, "but I would like to be in Gryffindor too…"

"What about you Rose?" I said wondering what house she would pick. She was actually fit for any of the houses but a little of Slytherin only since she looks like someone who wouldn't back out or give up to any challenge.

"Well, of course, I would want to be either in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Preferably, Gryffindor since my parents also went there." She said with full confidence.

"Hey, don't live me all alone hanging in the air," I said as I faced them, "Then, I would like to be in Gryffindor as well since all of you wants to go there too!" I smiled. **(A/N: she is such a happy-go-lucky girl :D)**

"The problem is if we have the character to be a part of Gryffindor…" Al said.

"Don't be such a pessimist, Al. Of course, we have! Well, I'm not so sure of Malfoy…" Rose said trying to cheer Albus up.

"ROSE!" I said so as not to hurt Scorp's feelings.

"All right. I'm just kidding, happy now?"

"It's okay, Rune. Let's just see what the hat has to say." Scorp smiled as he said it.

Then, the compartment door, once again, slid open. Now, what is it this time? It opened to reveal another boy who was like a 2nd year, I think, and almost looks like Albus.

"Bro, Rosie, are you here?" he said as he looked around. His eyes began to search everywhere until he saw Albus and Rose.

"There you are! Just to remind you, better hurry up and change. The train's almost arriving at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for reminding us, James." Al said as he got up and went out with Rose.

"Well, well. Who do we have here? Scorpius Malfoy, nice to meet you in person." James, I think was his name, said as he held out his hand. Scorpius shook his hand. I feel tensed because of the mood surrounding us. Since James was a Potter and Scorp was a Malfoy, I feel really nervous about what will happen.

"And you by the way," he faced in my direction, "young lady, is a pleasure to meet you." He winked at me. Gross…

"Don't do anything to Rune or I'll do something you'll ever regret." Al and Rose suddenly appeared at the back of James. **(A/N: another guess who said this? **** was it me or are they just fast in changing and getting their clothes? :D)**

"Well, bye for now. I think my brother is having issues at the moment." James said as he left.

"Sorry, Rune. James is always like that. He's such a womanizer." Rose said as she patted me on the shoulder.

"I agree. No offense, Albus but your brother is grossing me out…" I said as I remembered on how he winked at me. GROSS… I think I wouldn't be able to sleep at night.

"It's okay, I know. That's why stay away from him even if he's my brother. Sorry, James," he said as we all laughed, "And, you can call me Al."

"Okay, Al" I smiled as I said his name.

"Rune, I think you and Malfoy need to change any time now since the train will be arriving there any minute." Rose said.

"Okay. Thanks Rose. Scorp, let's go." I said as I tugged his arm to hurry him up. And with that, we left the compartment to get our uniform.

On the way to the luggage room, I felt a shiver down my spine. I stopped and felt that someone was watching me. I looked around but saw random people, not one even staring at me. Maybe, it was just my imagination.

"Rune, are you okay?" Scorp asked as I looked around.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF-HANGER! Isn't that fun? :D<br>If you have any questions, please feel free to message me.  
>And please don't forget to REVIEW! :)<strong>

NEXT CHAPTER: there's gonna be a lot of sorting and stuff, uncomfortable feeling and many surprises...

A/N: I don't really know why but Scorpius here is a little out of character . so please bear with me... What do you think are their houses? *grins evily* let us see if you get it right.. BWAHAHA...

XxxBLACKinnocencexxX


End file.
